Many types of wall and ceiling coverings are available for decorating over conventional materials, such as for example, drywall, plaster, wood paneling, and the like. Many desirable coverings, however, are not suited for installation in public places due to certain inherent disadvantages which make them hazardous in use. For example, mirrored glass is a very desirable decorating material or covering; however, its weight and the possibility of shattering precludes its use in ceilings and walls.
Other products, for example, acrylic materials, are generally shatterproof and can be mirrored; however, they also have certain disadvantages. Acrylics and other plastics, which had been used in the past, were found to produce copious amounts of smoke and toxic fumes when burned. Since acrylic materials are also generally quite flammable, their use has also been prohibited in public buildings by most building codes.
In addition, acrylics must normally be relatively thick for providing the requisite strength and stability, thereby exhibiting substantial weight. The thickness and the composition of the material also make acrylics difficult to cut, generally requiring a saw, heated knife, or laser beam, thereby further adding to production and other costs. This same thickness also supplies a large volume of fuel should a fire occur.